Various industries, such as the manufacturing industry, have utilized linear actuators to control the movements of automated welding guns, automatic clamping fixtures, injection molding fixtures, and any application in which controlled and accurate linear motion is required. Such linear actuators may be driven by various mechanisms, including electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic actuators. Though actuation is typically an automated process, during actuator set-up procedures it is sometimes necessary to manually change the linear position of the actuator. Additionally, sometimes the drive mechanisms for linear actuators lose power or become stuck, thus preventing free movement of the linear motion assembly or thrust tube assembly. In order to adjust the linear position of the actuator thrust rod to continue normal operation of the linear actuator, the actuator thrust rod may need to be manually positioned by an operator. This may be done by inserting a screw driver or similar tool into an access point to manually move the rotor by pushing or prying notches on the rotor. However, such techniques for manual actuator positioning can be difficult, inaccurate, and slow.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved manual override device for a linear actuator which overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art, and in particular, a manual override device which is designed for use in an electric actuator. This includes a need for a manual override device that quickly and easily engages the linear actuator which also enables efficient and accurate positioning.